dragonplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
Casear
| image = | race = | birthday =February 27 | gender =Male | height =5'8" | weight = 143lbs | blood type =O | affiliation = None (formerly Planet Trade Organization) | occupation = Unknown | previous occupation = Soldier in Freeza's army | team = None | previous team = Saiyan Invasion Unit | partner = Amara | previous partner = | base of operations = Earth | homeworld =Planet Vegeta Earth | relatives = Parents (Deceased) Amara | education =Unknown | ultimate attack =Unknown | signature attack = Smasher Ball | manga debut =A New Power Awakens: Is The Legend True? | anime debut = | video game debut = | japanese voice = | english voice = | spanish voice = N/A }} Casear (カシア Kasia) is a male Saiyan from Planet Vegeta. Like all other members of the Saiyan race, Casear was under the employ of Freeza. During a seige on a planet with particularly powerful inhabitants, he, along with his sister, who was part of the invading party, in a case similar to Bardock from canon, were sent back into the past, though only a few years, and wound up on planet Earth. Before the incident, Casear was one of the stronger soliders in Freeza's army, at least one of the stronger Saiyans. He was introduced in Dragonball Sai. Appearance Casear is a young man with spiky black hair, that, due to his Saiyan heritage, has never changed upon attaining full length. He is most commonly seen his orange gi over a yellow undershirt. He wears dark shoes and a blue obi tied around his waist. Unlike his sister, he lost his tail sometime after his arrival on Earth, and so has no need to conceal it in any manner. Personality Casear displays a personality fairly typical of Saiyans. He is somewhat cocky and enjoys the thrill of battle, and can kill in cold blood. While being an expert in battle, he doesn't qualify as a tactician, rarely thinking over moves before he makes them, but somehow, most of them turn out in his favour. Unlike most Saiyans, possibly due to having adjusted to Earth life with his sister, Casear developed the ability to care for others, those he is close to at the very least, and when his friends are in danger is when he truly becomes enraged. Like all Saiyans, Casear has a large appetite, but he says the food on Planet Vegeta was better than what Earthlings have to offer, but he's adjusted over the course of the years. History Powers Casear, being a Saiyan, is a very powerful individual. Despite being born with an average power level, his habit of taking on more dangerous missions and always coming back half-dead, but successful, quickly caused his power level to rise to a formidable level under the employ of Freeza. Like any Saiyan, he has a natural affinity for the use of ki and is also a natural talent in some fields of fighting. Techniques and Special Abilities Flight - The ability to levitate oneself with ki. Ki Blast - The most basic form of energy wave. Afterimage Technique - The ability to move so swiftly that an image of the user is left behind. : A variant of the Ki Blast technique where Casear fires flurries of large, bright Ki Blasts that is more powerful than the average energy volley. It is useful for quick, effective, and causing massive accumulations of damage to the foes. Smasher Ball -''' An energy sphere created by focusing ki into one point on Casear's palm and expanding it into a small sphere. This sphere is a contact move that requires Casear to slam it into his enemy, and he then brings them up into the air and slams then down, causing the sphere to explode. ''' : A technique where Casear raises his right hand, and charges an energy sphere at the tips of his finger. He then swings his arm, releasing several blue beams of energy at the opponent, creating an explosion, It is unknown how Casear came across this technique, as it is typically used by , however, he could have witnessed Freeza's use of it. Zenkai: Zenkai is an ability that is genetically exclusive to Saiyans. The ability is a genetic trait that allows a Saiyan's power to increase substantially after recovering from near fatal injuries. / : Casear is capable of speaking to individuals mentally, not a rare trait in pure-blood Saiyans. He is also capable of manipulating objects with the power of his mind, and is capable of lifting whole pyramids with this technique. He can also use it on physical opponents, but the results vary with the target's power to resist. : The Kiai is a basic ki attack. It is a very powerful, white-clear force that emits from the Casear's body and that inflicts severe damage to the surrounding area. Alternatively, this force can be used to dispel weaker attacks, such as when Casear dispelled Frost's eye beam. : A self-taught ability after he could no longer rely on the provided by the , this ability allows for Casear to sense Ki and . : Explosive Wave is a technique where Casear bursts out ki from all over his body in order to repel the opponents around them. It can hurt or block someone/something in a sphere surrounding Casear, or even dispel certain techniques. Abhorrence Wave: A technique Casear invented that is powered by ki and negative emotions, it takes the form of a blue energy wave released from both palms extended before him. Transformations Great Ape Like all Saiyans, Casear possessed the ability to transform into a Great Ape during a full moon. However, this ability was available to him only during Freeza's employ, as he lost his tail shortly after arriving on Earth, and it has never been seen using it in the main storyline. Super Saiyan An advanced only assumed by extraordinarily powerful members of the Saiyan race. When he transforms, his hair and eyebrows turn a blonde, and his eyes a bright green. He has dark green pupils when closely examined. Casear transformed in his debut chapter, A New Power Awakens: Is The Legend True?, against Frost. He transformed in a rage when the Frost Demon attacked his younger sister. Notably, this transformation instills in Frost a fear of the Super Saiyan as Casear easily outclasses him. Casear continues to make use of this transformation throughout the series. Trivia *Casear's name is a corruption of the Catsear flatweed. *Casear bears great resemblance to Goku, even wearing similar gi. *Casear and Raian Getsueikirite look similar, which may imply relation, however, it is not unusual for Saiyans to look similar. However, he and his sister have met the boy at some point, which only further strengthens implications. *Casear draws several parallels to from the original Dragon Ball Series. His personality is fairly similar, he had a habit of taking on missions beyond his power, succeeding in them and healing to become stronger than before, and he was also sent back in time during an impending attack. And like Bardock, his Super Saiyan transformation was during a battle with a Frost Demon who was not Freeza. *Casear is the first Saiyan to achieve the Super Saiyan transformation on the wiki, though it may not be so chronologically. Category:Saiyans Category:Super Saiyans Category:Male